User talk:Kyurem147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mathra.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 23:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Mathra Images I noticed you recently reverted some of the edits I made to some images of Mathra, and I guess I owe an explanation for why I did that. The only reason I replaced those images is because I was using screenshots taken right from the game in their original resolution. I appreciate that you got those images of Mathra originally, but they look rather blurry and grainy, like they were screenshotted from a YouTube video. The quality is poorer, even if the images are larger in size. ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures is originally meant to display at a 640x480 resolution, so normally, trying to force those images to display at something like a 1440×1080 resolution causes it to lose quality and become blurry and grainy. If you dislike the screenshots I took because you feel they're too small, I could resize the images to 1280x960 (twice their original size) without losing quality by using a pixel resize method. This would leave the images looking as crisp as they do in the original game instead of making them blurry. That's just a suggestion, I'm not going to make any changes now since I don't know if you would just revert them again. Anyways, there's tons of work that could still be done for the wiki, so if you want to keep those images the same, well, I just think the quality could be better, but ultimately it's a very small aspect of the wiki so I can't say I care that much. If you're really adamant about not changing those images, I won't argue about it. Bluecake (talk) 05:25, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Wiki adoption I just wanted to let you know, I'm considering adopting the wiki. If that happens, I sort of doubt much will change, I'll probably just keep adding content to pages like I've been doing, but it might be nice to customize the wiki's theme a little bit more, and also, just in case anyone seriously vandalizes the wiki with profanity or other stuff like that, there should be someone who can take care of that (although, I've never seen anything like that happen on here, at least not yet). If you have thoughts or suggestions regarding that, or you have ideas for what would make the wiki better, I'm open to it. If you feel like it, let me know what you think. Bluecake (talk) 23:09, January 31, 2018 (UTC)